communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Live-Support: Wikia-Sprechstunde/@comment-26308699-20160412165508/@comment-5071245-20160413092044
Ich hau mal noch bisschen nach: * Navigation: Was sollte oben rein (MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation); überschneidet sich bisschen mit dem Startseiten-Punkt, aber welche Links sollten auf die Startseite. Verteilerseiten, ja/nein? (Also Seiten, die keine wirkliche Information enthalten, sondern eher dazu da sind andere Seiten zu ordnen). Begriffserklärungsseiten? Werden eigene Navigations-Vorlagen verwendet und wenn ja, wo? oben unten mitte? * Mein Bilder-Punkt wurde ja oben heraus gewählt, weshalb ich ihn nochmal anders erklären will: Welche Bilder sollten in ein Wikia? Wie benenne ich sie richtig. Wie kategorisiere ich sie (mit Vorlage oder manuell oder bereits beim Upload in der Vorlagenauswahl). Was ist mit Screenshots (höre hier öfter, dass man das Urheberrecht am Screenshot erwirbt, was ja objektiv betrachtet bisschen schwache Leistung ist um am Copyright vorbei zu kommen). Wie groß sollte ein Bild sein? Wie der Ausschnitt (lieber nur Kopf oder ganzer Körper? mit Hintergrund / ohne etc). - Mir ist bewusst, dass wir vor langer Zeit dazu mal eine Sprechstunde hatten mit Bosso, doch das ist wirklich lange her ... vielleicht will das Thema ja jemand mal wieder * Alternativ: Eure Erfahrungen mit Videos. Von der Sache her sind Videos ja ziemlich gut, wenn da nicht das Problem wäre, dass aus diversen Gründen die Videos unerreichbar sind (meist Copyright-Gründe oder das Schließen eines YT-Accounts bzw. das Ländersperren - auch mit total legalen Quellen) * Da auch das mit den Events gelöscht wurde, hier nochmal von einer anderen Seite: Welche Events habt ihr in euren Wikias durchgeführt? Welche kamen davon am Besten an? (gemessen in Beteiligung, kreativem Erschaffen oder Gewinnung von Autoren). Welche Events würdet ihr euch für euer Wikia wünschen? - Vielleicht hat ja Andrea ihren großen Klingelbeutel dabei und kann unter den aktivsten Admins im Chat ein Event verteilen ;D - und wenn wir uns alle ein geniales Event überlegen, dann müsste das doch einschlagen, wie eine Bombe. * @AML Tony: Eine ähnliche Idee hatte ich gestern auch im Chat formuliert Um sich einander besser kennen zu lernen könnte man eine Sprechstunde machen, in der jeder sich kurz vorstellt, woher er kommt, was er gerade macht (Beruf / Schule) was seine Hobbys sind und sein Lieblingswikia. Wenn das Eis erstmal gebrochen ist, dann lässt sich leichter miteinander arbeiten. Um mal die Angst zu nehmen: Natürlich müssen wir die Kiddies schützen. Deshalb keine Fragen nach Geschlecht, Alter, genauem Aufenthaltsort, regelmäßigen Orten, an denen sie sich aufhalten (also Frage nach Schule (Grundschule, Oberschule) ist okay, aber das "Anna-Maria-Johannsen-Gymnasien in Hintertupfingen" wäre jetzt zu viel). Wenn die Kiddies da Sorge haben zu viel von sich Preis zu geben, dann entweder mit Mutti zusammen machen oder über ForestFairy absprechen, ob man das antworten kann oder einfach zuhören. Das Ding können wir ja mit Fairy besprechen, wie wir das durchführen um die COPPA zu wahren und gleichzeitig uns besser kennen lernen zu können. * Als Alternative könnte auch jeder mal sein Wikia für paar Minuten vorstellen. So sieht man wer eigentlich an welchem Wikia arbeitet und was die da gerade machen. Hierbei hat jeder nur eine Antwort (also 1000 Zeichen) Platz. Man muss also gut überlegen, was man den anderen mitteilen möchte. Man lernt sich ein bisschen besser kennen und kann die einzelnen Leute besser zuordnen. Nach der Vorstellung kann man ja noch über das ein oder andere Reden, was einem an dem Wikia interessiert etc. * Da es hier noch nicht steht: Wir können auch die Blogs, die Andrea vor kurzem geschrieben hat, in der Sprechstunde nochmal aufnehmen und besprechen. Manchmal sind da recht ergiebige Themen bei, auf die man im Kommentar nicht so gut eingehen kann. * Als etwas entspannteres (nicht technisches Thema) könnten wir auch über den kommenden Sommer reden, was da jeder vor hat (also vielleicht eine Reise ans Mittelmeer, Festivals oder sich im Kellerbunker vor den schädlichen UV-Strahlen verbergen). Das ist zwar eher was für eine Laberstunde, aber es muss ja nicht immer alles mit Wikia zu tun haben. Ps.: Wenn euch eine Idee nicht gefällt, dann bitte nicht ablehnen, sondern versuchen daraus etwas zu machen, womit man was anfangen kann - auch wenn es am Ende was anderes ist, als ursprünglich gemeint war. So sprießen neue Ideen. (Ich hatte das so verstanden, dass hier Ideen gesammelt werden sollen und nicht herausgerissen, zerschnitten oder eingestampft - das passiert dann wenn wir die Ideen auf die Sprechstundenseite übertragen.) Wenn man mit einer Idee nichts anfangen kann, dann überspringen oder ignorieren. Vielleicht kommt ja später einer, greift den Gedanken auf und spinnt ihn weiter, bis daraus was anständiges geworden ist.